First Impressions
by Kawaii Sunbae
Summary: He looked somewhat like me.. But more charming and - NO! I won't say it. HE did not look attractive at all... But even so, why did my heart feel this way? I probably have a fever or something. Yeah of course. I couldn't have a silly little boy crush on HIM. ANYBODY BUT HIM. Spice Len x Len! YAOI! LENCEST! Watch Len go to Desu Academy and have fun! May have to change rating. R
1. Spice!

**Okay so I'm Kawaii Sunbae, and well hopefully I'm not the only Lencest fan! :P**

**Well I just adore spice len x len and well SOMEBODY HAD TO WRITE FANFICTION.**

**Characters may act OOC for a bit so FML if I don't get them back in character. Also I'm a weeabo so you might see 'kokoro' 'desu' and other words like that even though this is an engrish story.**

**ENJOY. 3 Also Len and Spice Len will be two different people because how can I write hawt Len and Spice Len making out if it's with himself?**

**...I love Lencest. I just - go flame me if you want.**

* * *

**Len's POV**

"Len! LENNY-KINS! Wake up it's time for school!" My childish sister, Rin yelled at me.

"Okay jeez..." I said getting up for school.

I'm Len Kagamine. Just your normal dude, but people are so blind they think I'm a girl!

Whatever. I got on my school uniform. My mom and dad, Meiko & Kaito **(A/N: They're great parents. = w = ) **were cooking breakfast.

Well my dad was just making some weird ice cream... What the hell was that. Anyways, and my mom was just sitting there in revealing clothing drinking beer. I just decided to grab a banana and eat it while Rin and I walk to school. Rin was wearing some short skirt and I got in my over protective brother mode and starting asking questions.

"Do you know how skimpy that skirt looks? Do you know how many boys will want to flip that thing?" I asked her.

She whacked me with her backpack. "It's the uniform. I can't just not wear it or I'll get in trouble." Rin said as if her words were filled with logic.

I shrugged and then that is when we both decided to get out because our dad got the stove on fire. He also took our mom's beer to get the fire out which led to a huge fight. As we walked to school I wondered something. I wondered if I would fall in love like an anime girl..

Rin and I walked by many people in our uniforms. Desu academy must be pretty famous around here..

Our short walk came to a stop when we saw a huge building. "Kyaa!~ It's so big and cute!" Rin squealed.

It looked like some anime rich school for rich people. Except the fee wasn't even that much to get it. No wonder many people go to this school!

Rin and I both ran into our class, we were both in the same class.

I wonder what this school lies in store for the both of us.. Well actually.. I'm really concerned of what it will lie in store for me..

* * *

****Rin and I **(A/N: WOAH I SAY THAT A LOT) **finally got to class and the teacher, Gakupo-sensei told us where to sit. Rin was next to some mary-sue background character while I, was assigned next to this.. Odd looking guy.. HE JUST.. He looked exactly like me... It was odd..

"Hey I'm Spice Len." The guy said. He seemed like a playboy. He had a rose in his mouth.. I could feel my cheeks flush a little over his charming looks.

"Attention class! We have a new student! Please stand up Rin & Len Kagamine!" Gakupo-sensei said. We both stood up, and walked up to the front of the class.

"I'm Rinny-chan!~ I really hope we could all be friends!" Rin said childishly. I heard a few 'Awws!' and 'She's so cute!' man I am going to destroy some dudes.

"O-oh. I'm Kagamine Len.. Nothing really interesting about me. Hopefully we won't get along.. Wait n-no I mean - whatever." I said with a sigh. I heard Spice Len laugh charmingly.

"Oh okay then! You two sit down now ya hear?" Gakupo-sensei said. We both sat down. This teacher was crazy.

"Well now aren't you a shy one?" Spice Len said twirling his rose with his lips. I could see blood on his lips because of the spikes..

It made him look so - NO!

I just looked the other way. Then the teacher went on with math lectures and other stuff.

* * *

**I AM TERRIBLE.**

**But I'm still publishing this.**

**FLAME ME OR DON'T. **

**But do NOT _NOT_ flame my OTP! SPICE LEN X LEN FOREVER!**

**~R&R`**


	2. OTP

**Everyones reviews - my god.. Everyone - **

**I wish I could just take you all from your screen and hug you all seriously.**

**Oh wait better stop talking or you will all delete this story from your favorites and follows. **

**I don't know if you can do that, BUT PFEOFJRGRGG.**

**I'm just going to reply to your sweet reviews:**

**StormyX:**

**Ahh thank you. c:**

**I meant to make him act all gumi-first-love-academy guy because gumi's personality in there was perfection. :D**

**I am updating now!:D.. And thank you!**

**I3Len:**

**Yes I know right he was perfect for himself! :) He just completes himself. thank you so much!**

**Bishie (Guest):**

**.. Thank you! :D**

**CitizenOfHedwigpolis:**

**Really? :'D You're so kind. I was kind of rushing while writing the story.. Cause I heard my dad... And I have curfews... And I was born a weeaboo and it just sticks to me like glue. I'm just going to call him Spice from now on. =w= Seems easier to remember. Oh tsundere for my story? :D Heh. Thank you, and happy reading! To you, and everyone!**

* * *

**Len's POV**

"Class you may now be excused it is now time for break." Gakupo-sensei said calmly. A bunch of people got up and ran (including Rin and what I'm guessing is her new friends) while I, being one of the only sane people here, walked. I was planning to do some reading in the library (what else am I supposed to do I have no friends here.) but then Rin grabbed me by the shoulder and began walking outside of the hallway.

"Rin, where the heck are you taking me?" I asked her. Rin showed me a big childish grin.

"Lenny-kun! You can't just be all alone by yourself! You're no fun when you act like this! Come o-" Rin said all happy and what not, but I interrupted her.

"Rin _no. _Don't you think I would be better all by myself? I don't need friends." I said. Wow okay.. I didn't mean to be that rude but it happened.

"Oh... Okay... I guess I'll just.. _W-weep... And Cry..__" _Rin said putting her hands on her cheeks, showing that the waterworks were about to be released.

Damnit Rin.

"Okay fine have it your way! Bring me to - .. Wherever you're bringing me to!" I said, and rin hugged me.

"Oh you'll have a blast! Don't worry it'll be fun too! I'll introduce you to all my new friends!" Rin said as she dragged me.

Damnit Rin.

They were a group of people sitting at a table.

"Well if it isn't Rin! Come here you little Rinbow!~" A girl with blonde-white hair said all happily.

"Ia-chan! Hey ho!~" Rin said happily hugging the girl. I looked at the group of people. One coughed awkwardly.

"So whos' he?" A girl with pigtails asked.

"Sorry guys I'm late got in trouble for putting roses in my mouth." A voice said. Oh no. _No no no no no no no no no no..._

_HIM._

"Well well, what do we have here?" Spice said whispering his words into my ear.

"AGH! PERVERT!" I shouted loudly.

"Spice my main man give me five!" a girl with short red hair shouted to him.

"Akaiko, my darling. Sure thing." Spice said, and gave her a high five.

"I'm lost. Who the hell are all you people?" I asked out loud.

"Oh pfft! I forgot that you didn't know any of these people! Everyone.. INTRODUCE!" Rin said giving them some weird hand signal.

The girl with red hair introduced herself first.

"Ha you must have heard my name was Akaiko. Well my full name is Shion Akaiko. Nice to meet you." Akaiko said, and she then sat down.

A guy with white hair and an ahoge stood up. "I'm Utatane Piko. Not a shota." Piko said, and sat down.

A girl with hair in two pigtails stood up. "I'm Hatsune Miku! Nice to meet you!" Miku said cheerfully and sat down cheerfully...?

A very short girl with green hair stood up. "I'm Akita Naru. I skipped a bunch of grades. I like yaoi, do you like yaoi?" Naru said...? **(A/N: You guys probably don't know who the hell she is. GO GOOGLE HER SHE IS MY FAVORITE VOCALOID EVER SERIOUSLY. I WILL NOT STOP TILL EVERYONE KNOWS HER AND LOVES HER!?...)**

A boy and a girl stood up. Both had bandages covering their right eye. "I'm Oliver and this is my delicate sister, Olivia!" Oliver said in a british accent.

"I can introduce myself you twit!" Olivia, I'm guessing, said. She then bonked his head and they both sat down. Oliver was rubbing the spot she hit with his hand.

"Oh my god what a shota you are! I'm SF-A2 Miki! Nice to meet you, shota!" Miki said cheerfully. If there is one more cheerful person I swear to -

"Hello!~ My name is Ia and I'm Rinny's best friend!" Ia said _CHEERFULLY._ Well Damn.

"YAY! NOW YOU KNOW EVERYONE HERE!" Rin squealed in delight.

"...What now?" Miku asked.

"NOW WE CAN ALL BE THE BESTEST FRIENDS!" Rin said happily.

"HOORAY!" Ia said all happy like.

What the hell have I gotten myself into?

"Len my love, I believe the best place for friends like you and I to go to would be somewhere romantic!~" Spice said seducingly.

"Shut up. You and that stupid mouth of yours.." I growled.

"Ohoho.. Oh Len.. Tsundere for my mouth? Come on now don't be sh-" Spice said but I interrupted him.

"B-baka!" I said embarrassed. Everyone looked at me weirdly.

"Otp.." I heard a few whispers.

"Oh my god Len is tsundere for Spice..." Naru and Miki whispered.. I could hear a few fangasms..

I heard a bunch of clicking noises, and then I found out people were taking pictures of us.

"Yaoi Yaoi.." Miki muttered out of glee.

"Did you post that on the internet?" A girl asked.

"Hell yeah."

I just stood there with my face blushing red. Rin nudged me with her elbow. And then she winked.

"Oh great now my sister is hitting on me too.." I said crossing my arms.

Rin then put her palm on her forehead. She must've meant something else.

Suddenly like a slap to the face, the lunch bell rang. And everyone slowly walked to class.

* * *

**Rin's POV**

I sat in class looking at Len.. Oh Len..

You're super kawaii with Spice and you don't know how much Spice was made for you. That's a bit sad.

"Okay everyone we are going to write about our favorite things so I could get to know you guys more. Okay? Sounds good." Luka-sensei said.

"WHAT?!"

"Are we in like 1st grade what the hell."

"I think I'm in the wrong class."

"Whoops okay then. I'm out.

"Wow this is embarassing. Wrong class. Sorry I'm ou-"

"Class settle down! You'll do the assignment whether you like it or not!" Luka-sensei said.

Hey. Maybe I should convince Luka-sensei.. TO SHIP SPICE AND LEN TOGETHER! IT WAS PERFECT!

"Alright class. Go to the computer lab and I'll meet you there. I have some important business to take care of." Luka-sensei said sternly. Huh. I wonder what it is?..

Oh well! I began to run cheerfully to the Computer Lab..

OPERATION GET TEACHER TO SHIP OTP THEN MAYBE BECOME BESTIES, IN ACTION!

* * *

**So basically spice len is now spice and Len gets to meet Rin's friends. And holy cow Rin can make a bunch of friends on her first day of school. I'd just introduce my self and probably ruin my reputation by just saying 'Hi.' **

**Oh and Rin plans to get the teacher to ship her OTP.**

**Her new OTP..**

***sniff* I wish I could get people to ship my OTP.**

**R&R folks.**


End file.
